


Time Travellers

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the the Mummy universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate History

Title: I Hate History  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #89 Exclamation  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy  
Series: Time Travel Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith accompanies her boyfriend on a dig.  
  
“So what are we doing out here in the desert again?” Faith grumbled.  
  
“My grandfather’s diaries refer to a dig where he thought a portal was that seemed to be a mirror or something of the future.”  
  
“So you just decided dragging your girlfriend along was okay?”  
  
Alexander O’Connell smiled with all the charm his great-grandfather had ever possessed. “I thought you liked adventures.”  
  
“I also like indoor plumbing, but I don’t see a lot of that either,” Faith said with a smirk as he continued digging. She looked back at him at his triumphant exclamation.  
  
“Come see what’s inside!”


	2. Legend Has It

Title: Legend Has It  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #38 Legends  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy  
Series: Time Travel Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith accompanies her boyfriend on a dig.  
  
“So you really think that what your grandfather was looking for shows the future?”  
  
“Not sure. His research indicated either a view of the past or the future. That’s what confused him. He said the hieroglyphics sometimes mentioned things from their future and sometimes mentioned things from their past in such minute detail- like they’d been there. That’s part of why he wanted to make sure it was verifiable rather than just another myth.”  
  
“What did the Egyptians call it?” Faith asked as she stepped inside, handing him a lantern.  
  
“All I can find says it was simply ‘The Guardian’.”


	3. These Stories Are True

Title: These Stories Are True  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #9 Writing  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/The Mummy/Star Trek: DS9  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After both Mummy movies; none for Buffy; after the series finale for DS9.  
Series: Time Travel Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith and Alex find The Guardian.  
  
“So that’s how you guys ended up in this century,” Jake asked, amazed.   
  
“Yep. We didn’t know there was another one, on the other side of the galaxy. Someone mentioned that a Captain Kirk was the one who found it.”  
  
“So those stories you’ve been writing- that’s what happened?”  
  
“Pretty much,” Alex replied. “After they interviewed us, Starfleet Intelligence was having a field day. They hoped to find the portal, but apparently, the explosives that made us jump into the Guardian in the first place had destroyed it. Trust me, they looked for it, but all they found was rubble.”


End file.
